The Best or Worst Wingman ever?
by AzirMain2018
Summary: Being a Wingman was easy. Jump in, say hi, and then say something amazing about your friend to attract interest. But when the ones you were trying to help instead fall for the Wingman alongside their respective crushes. whats a Human with a Acting fanatic suppose to do? Reject them? Did I mention they were also monsters? Because that's a crucial detail.
1. Chapter 1

This is **not** how this should have played out, not at all.

All you wanted to do was help some helpless romantics woo their sweethearts, but somewhere down the line they instead decided to fall for you of all people instead.

But it didn't stop there.

Not only had you gained the affection of your 'students', but you also ended up wooing their crushes along the way, who knew being a person willing to listen to personal problems and then deal with said problems turns into romantic gestures, who knew?

Now all in all, this doesn't seem too bad. I mean your all in high school and these crushes will just fade away like any normal crush, and if they can't take a hint then you can just quietly let them down, right?

Wrong.

See, the common reaction to rejecting someone who has feelings for you is anger, sadness, or acceptance. Worse thing someone can do is get upset and physical assault you with a punch or slap, or maybe cry about you being the worst thing on the planet for doing this to them.

But that's the case for your **Human** companions.

On the other hand, in your case, you're dealing with **Monster** companions.

Burned alive, torn to pieces, and being used as some horrific blood sacrifice come to your mind immediately. And those were just few of the examples capable of happening.

But before we go any further with explaining the situation were in, let's let our wingman turned player a chance to introduce his 'friends'.

 _Darkness surrounded a figure that was seated at a bare, metal table._

 _*Klash*_

 _Suddenly a single line shines down on the table, revealing the figure having a bag over their head._

" _Mmmmph! Mmmhp!" came from the figure as they struggled to get out of their newly discovered bindings._

 _A hand reaches out from the darkness, yanking off the bag._

 _*Gasp*_

 _Now free from the suffocating bag, the figure takes in much needed air._

" _What-Gasp-the hell-Gasp-is your people's problem?!" The figure croaked out._

 _*Click*Click**Click*_

 _Footsteps, ones with heels the figure noted, were heard._

" _You know_ _ **exactly**_ _why you're here human." A deep voice was heard, most likely disguised with a voice changer._

"… _I actually have no clue why I'm here exactly." The cuffed figure replied._

 _*BANG*_

 _A gloved fist slams down the table opposite of the figure, not even flinching from the sudden action._

" _Don't try to play games here!" roared the voice. "We know you used an illegal love potion to charm multiple of your fellow students to gain influence over the other ones!"_

 _The glove recedes back into the darkness._

" _It's the perfect plan" a second voice joins in, disguised like the first voice , but a little deeper to know the difference._

" _Your victims were all popular kids who held sway with most of the school's student body." Continued the voice. "With all of them behind you, any proposition brought before the student body would be decide only by you, completely unopposed I might add."_

"… _.really, that's what you came up with?" the figure deadpanned, clearly not amused by the accusation._

" _Yes, yes it is evildoer" A third voice chimes in, whose voice was like the first and second's._

" _Now at first, this wouldn't have been seen as a big deal" the voice explained "Mostly likely you would have been just seen as some desperate teen using a last resort to lose their V-card"._

" _But given your newly given position of power of being our Student body president says otherwise". Droned on the third voice._

" _Okay! First of all I never wanted to be the damn president, I somehow got elected due to a misunderstanding!" The figure shouted. "Secondly! My 'victims' affection for me was due to poor choice of words and simple gestures, like giving my opinion on something, which for some reason seen as acts of love instead of just me being a good friend!"._

 _The figure then huffed and sat back in their chair._

 _Silence then enveloped the room._

 _After a short while, whispering could be heard._

"… _-n't be tru-…"_

"… _-unded pretty co-…"_

"… _-be a tra-"_

 _The figure only getting bits and pieces of the conversation going on somewhere in the room._

 _Then silence again._

 _*BOOM*_

 _A stack of something hard then landed in front of the figure, this time jumping at the noise._

" _Holy roly poly!" the figure screamed._

 _Calming down quickly to avoid any more suspicion, the figure then leaned in to get a better look at what was placed._

" _So what's with all the folders?" the figure questioned. "I hope this isn't some dumb plan to get me to sign some contract on sending money to some prince off in the middle of fucking nowhere."_

" _Wha- No! These are the folders of your victims, fully documented with all kinds of information." The first voice responded with._

" _And coincidently, all of these notes were taken by you personally!" added the second voice._

" _Well I have the habit of making profiles of all the people I meet, especially those I consider true friends." The figure shot back. "And just because I have a habit that seems pretty creepy to others doesn't make me an evil mastermind!"_

" _Habit or not, these notes are far too accurate, almost like you_ _ **are**_ _them in a sense." The third voice stated, intrigued by the info._

 _The voice continued._

" _Their likes and dislikes, favorite hangout spots, how to get along without inducing wrath of some kind, who they hang around with and why, even what kind of blood type if any…the list goes on from there."_

 _The figure then looked off to the side, embarrassed by the voice announcing their notes out loud._

" _So here's what's gonna happen here" the first voice stated, drawing the figures attention back._

" _We're going to give you a victim's folder and then you're going to explain when and how you met them, and how you 'accidently' made them fall in love with you."_

"… _.." the figure was silent._

" _Well?" the first voice droned out. "We can do this all day if we have to"._

"… _Fine." The figure then muttered out. "You want to know the story from the main source, then you can."_

" _Excellent"_

" _Just hand over one of those folders and we can get started with this train wreck."_

 _A gloved hand then reached out and grabbed a folder, placing it in front of the figure._

 _The figure then used their handcuffed hands to open the blank folder, revealing the contents inside._

" _Oh, were starting with them? Alright I guess." The figure shrugged while stating._

 _The voices then lean in closer to see the name of the first 'victim'._

 _Revealing them to be none other than…._

 **Author's notes**

 _ **What's up my peps, AzirMain here to bring my very first fanfic ever.**_

 _ **Now I know I have horrible story telling but please bear with me, I'm not the best when it comes to writing in general.**_

 _ **Now to answer any concerns regarding the story, this will be split into parts with One of the playable characters (Blue/Vicky, Green/Brian, Yellow/Oz, and Red/Amira) and then two of their love interests, though one of them will only get one due to me being lazy to try and make another interest.**_

 _ **Now I don't know much about what the favorite pairings are, and apologize if any are triggered by someone being with someone that isn't that popular. Sorry, but unless someone says otherwise, I'll go with what I think looks cutest and stick them together.**_

 _ **Regarding updates… I can't guarantee a daily update. But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible when I can!**_

 _ **If anyone has any questions that weren't answered you can message me or leave a comment or something for me to look at.**_

 _ **Remember guys, we're all adults here (At least I think so!) and I don't mind if you critize me on how I'm doing or if I seemed to be doing something wrong. I welcome it with open arms so can better myself and help create a better story to be enjoyed by you the readers.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all are having a Good morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night!**_

 _ **This has been AzirMain, signing off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hey look, an update!

Welll its not like I've been gone for that long...

*Sees date*

...

...

...Well shit

Okay guys, Im so frikin sorry for the long, long wait of updating. unfortunatly for me, I had not taken college into the equation and ended up complete leaving a story I intended to finish out to dry. But no more! its time for me to buckle down and get to writtin, specially since the game updated and now two more characters are here!

...I have no clue on how to implemnt them into my current story, unfortunately, i have a specific line I'm going down in introducing characters and their love interests. boo, right?

maybe i can work some things around, but no promises.

Anyways guys, heres the next chapter. and for warnimg, its pretty short And while it is just the folder contents, i got the next chapter currently in the making.

So lets get this ball rolling!

P.S. I Own nothing that has to due with Monster Prom and all content rights go to their respective owners.

Name : Vicky Schmidt

CodeName: Blue

Age: 18? (Undead are hard to guess with age)

Gender: Female

Blood type: purple stuff? (Note to self, make a better name for her blood type)

Appearance: a literal female version of Frankenstein, with bolts in her neck and black hair with a patch of white striped through it. Stitches could be seen all around her body, but added perfectly to her already adorable appearance. She has an aura and appearance that comes off as friendly and inviting, but that is where the problem starts to show, she's so friendly that many attempts to be romantic are seen as kind gestures from a friend.

Personality: Vicky is individual that seems to want to know you from the very depth of your inner psyche, and is willing to listen to any problems you have without a second thought. No matter the situation, be it bad or good, she looks at the positive side of things and has shown to be quite difficult in disappointing. She also has a knack for being quite skilled in the art of persuasion. This also leads to to her being very skilled in leadership and can motivate even the laziest of slackers.

Important Side note: When Vicky becomes intoxicated it is very important to keep tabs on her at all times, she tends to either take off her limbs and throw them in the most bizarre of locations or finding the nearest power source, like a fuse box or god forbid a generator, and then proceed to Hotwire herself to it to get an electric version of getting high. If she has gotten to some sort of power source then extreme caution is to be made, depending on the amount taken in, due to the high amount of electricity flowing through her body, Vicky goes into a sort of... frenzy. The energy appears to have an extreme effect on her mental psyche, specifically her emotions, and unfortunately, with her being part of the thirstiest crew around campus, this makes her extremely, **extremely** horny. This is known through personal experience and I was luckily able to survive with my virginity in tact when trapped with her inside a broom closet, this was done by diverting her attention to an even thirster being known as the interdemsional prince, who happened to appear in the worst of times, and then suffer extreme 3rd degree burns form the lightening emitting from her body after attempting to give Vicky a kiss. He has yet to be seen around the school sense. Side note, I feel as though a piece of me died from the inside from missing out, but then reminding myself that turning into a living batterie's dildo wasn't exactly the way I pictured going out.

Romantic Interests: Vera the gorgon

Romantic experience level: Banished to the Friendzone

Solutions to problem: Have her get a bit more physical in her approach to show level of seriousness or even to just be more blunt about her feelings. More test dates are required.

Yes people! It is Our favorite local Ms. Frankenstein that is our first member to be reviewed. And boy oh boy are we gonna have some funny with this one. Now the reason why Vera is her only love interest is because I need to pace myself with this first "Arc" before moving onto the next ones that have more than one interest.

Anyways, I again want to apologize on the long wait, but we're back baby!

This is AzirMain, Signing off!


End file.
